A Song For Sam
by badboysam
Summary: Sam is no angel. But Santana has pushed him too far this time...
1. Chapter 1

Sam Evans had finally met his match in Santana Lopez. She was a girl who liked it as hard and as fast as he did. And she was totally hot to boot. She liked him to play rough and when she swore in Spanish just before she reached climax it nearly blew his mind. She loved to play him and she loved to be the one in control.

Being with Santana was definitely something he could work with. She was very clear that she didn't want to date. There were to be no candies, movies or candle lit meals. The relationship existed soley from booty call to booty call. And it helped that she had parents who were hardly ever at home. He was eternally grateful for this because when she got going, she got loud!

But Santana was a mean girl. She could be insulting and hurtful in private as well as in public. Mostly it turned him on but sometimes it just annoyed him. And today it was annoying him big style. Their foreplay usually began at school, mean comments being tossed around in the corridor, shoves by the lockers, roving hands in intimate places when nobody was looking and comments with double meanings during class, all things to ensure that by the time he got to her place after school he was a mass of pent up frustration which he was more than ready to take out on her.

But today she had crossed the line. She knew that he was sensitive about his mouth and that he hated it when he called him 'trouty mouth'. He'd had to punish her once before for it and she'd needed to wear long sleeves for the rest of the week to cover the ligature marks on her arms. The slight limp and the satisfied smile on her face had not been quite so easy to hide.

As she made her way to the front of the Glee club she shot him a dark smile that made him instantly suspicious.

"This is a song that I wrote for Sam." She smiled up at him sweetly. "It's called Trouty Mouth."

"Wait! What's it called?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Mike leaned over and repeated the words in his ear. Of course he knew what she had just said. He just couldn't believe that she'd done it!

The jazzy piano introduction began and she turned her back to the audience, slowly and sensually removing her jacket and slowly swinging her hips. She knew he liked it when she did her jazzy strip tease, her long shiny hair falling smoothly down the center of her back.

_Shit_! His jeans were getting tight already!

She turned to face him, staring him straight in the eye, her freshly revealed corset top emphasizing the shape of her beautiful breasts, and her face lit with the filthiest of smiles.

_Guppy face_

_Trouty mouth_

Mike turned towards him with an incredulous expression on his face. Clearly he'd caught that look too. _Oh double shit! _That means the rest of the class also would have to have done!

_Is that how people's lips look_

_where you come from_ _in the south?_

Surely that was offensive? Santana had closed her eyes and was swinging her hips and shoulders sensually to the music.

Mr Schue turned in his seat to look up at him, his mouth agape with shock. Sam was furious. Totally turned on and absolutely livid. _That bitch!_

_Grouper mouth_

_Froggy lips_

By this time she was totally into the song, eyes still closed, her hands running slowly down her sides and over her hips, bending at the knee then winding her way back up again.

_I love sucking _

_In those salamander lips_

Mike was staring again. _Oh fuuuuck! _Just like everyone else in the class, he was having _no trouble_ mind reading the meaning of this song!

_Want to put a fish hook_

_In those lips so cherry red._

_If you tried hard enough_

_You could suck a baby's head!_

_Whooo!_

She sounded breathless. Suddenly he wasn't turned on anymore. This was a song she wanted to use to represent the whole school at Regionals. It had gone beyond a joke. This was too far. Even for him. He rose from his seat.

"Okay can we stop? Stop with the mouth jokes!"

Those arms were folded. She was mad at being interrupted. "Sit down! I'm not finished!"

"Yes you are! Mr Schue we are NOT doing a song at regionals called trouty mouth!"

For once Mr Schue grew a backbone and told Santana that the song was not what they needed.

Santana shot him a death glare as she returned to her seat. Her moment stolen.

Sam fumed for the rest of the class and was first out of the door when it ended. _How dare the bitch humiliate him like that?_

_He was going to make sure that she was sorry…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This one is proving harder than i thought. Will post next chaper soon!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having been sat right at the back, Sam had been the first one out of the door as soon as Glee club had ended. He did not want to have to face the looks and questions of his fellow club members. What he needed to do was to cool off. What he needed to do was release the pent up energy inside him. Normally he would head straight to Santana's and fuck her before they'd even made it half way up the staircase. But today he genuinely needed to cool off.

His stomach rumbled. It had been a long time since lunch, and he was not about to punish Santana on an empty stomach. Before he even knew where he was going he found himself sat in the carpark of Macdonalds, devouring the Big Mac, fries and chocolate milkshake from the paper bag that had been handed to him by the girl in the drive-thru who clearly was not wearing a bra under her regulation shirt.

He checked his phone for messages. Usually by now there would be one from Santana insisting he come over but today there wasn't. There was only a message from Mike checking that he was OK after leaving so quickly. He replied back that it was nothing that the fast food he had just eaten couldn't solve.

But before he knew it, his car was stopped in it's usual place, one street down from Santana's. He wasn't sure why but he never parked directly outside her house. Hell, half the time he didn't even use the front door either. Santana had a massive tree outside her bedroom window which had he had sometimes used to get in to her home, but more often to get out when a parent had come home unexpectedly, or they had made too much noise.

As he walked round from his car, he debated his entry into the Lopez home. He didn't doubt that Santana was expecting him. She hadn't called or texted for the last few days and he knew that she would be looking to make up for lost time with the way that she had been eyeing him as she's sang her song. Climbing straight into her bedroom would give him the element of suprise, but knowing her, she would probably be up there on the bed in nothing but four inch heels waiting for him.

He opted for the front door. As he lifted the knocker to make his prescence known, the door creaked open. She had left it on the latch for him. Another thing that she did. One day he was going to just not turn up and maybe some random stranger would come into her house and fuck her brains out.

On second thoughts, the bitch would probably like that!

He released the latch and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Santana?" There was no response.

"Santana?" he was louder this time. He saw her before he heard her. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, sucking on a popsicle and licking her lips. She was wearing nothing but the corset from class, an impossibly small pair of black lace panties and a smile.

"You took your sweet time getting here."

"I had other priorities."

"But I see you couldn't stay away for too long!" She smiled provovatively, swinging her hips and moving the popsicle slowly in and out of her mouth.

"Just shut the fuck up Santana!" Sam was still angry. "The only words I want to hear from your mouth right now is an apology!"

"An apology? For what?"

"For calling me trouty mouth! For singing that godawful song in front of the class!"

She smiled. "Oh that. I have nothing to apologise for!"

"You insulted me in front of the whole class!"

"I paid you a complement!"

"That's not how it came accross!"

"Quit getting your fucking panties in a bunch! I was letting the whole world know how sexy those lips can be when you put them to use. They're only stupid when you're just walking around all day being useless!"

Sam had had enough of the insults. He crossed the room in a couple of strides, knocking the popsicle out of her mouth and pinning her against the wall, his mouth milimeters from her, breathing heavily.

She looked up into his eyes, smirking cruelly. 'Trouty' she mouthed slowly and purposefully.

It took all his willpower not to hit her. Instead he opted for something much worse.

He slid his fingers between her legs to see just how much heat she had going on there.

"As I guessed, totally soaked."

She hissed and arched her spine, allowing him greater access.

"It turns you on doesn't it!" he snarled, fingering her clit roughly. "Being mean makes you hot!"

She moaned.

"Makes you want to be fucked HARD!" He thrust his hips against hers and she licked her lips in anticipation. "You want that don't you? For me to fucking rip your panties and impale you with my cock! To ram you up against this wall so hard you won't even need to hold on!" Her breathing hitched but her dark eyes did not break away from his. She had no intention of losing this particular battle of wills. But neither was he. His guitar calloused fingers got even rougher between her sensitive folds. "And i bet the whole time you're planning to keep that little whore corset on so i can't reach your nipples! Well not today. Today you do NOT win!"

He abruptly removed his hand from her and stepped back. She leaned back against the wall heavily, her knees weak from his recent ministrations. Her breaths deep forcing the curve of her breasts higher over the top of her corset. She looked at him with confusion mixed with rising sexual frustration. He glared back at her, saying nothing and doing nothing but wiping the fluid that had now gathered on his fingers onto the leg of his jeans.

"Step closer." Somehow the power base had shifted. The one time that Santana struggled to stay dominant when she was on her way to an orgasm. She looked at him questioningly before deciding that she wanted the feel of his hand back on her clit more than she wanted to argue. She took a small step forward. He took another step back and ordered her forward again. They now stood in the middle of the room.

"Take off the corset!" She looked at him incredulously but he simply repeated the command in a harsher tone. Deciding it would ultimately help her to get what she wanted she undid the corset and allowed it to fall to the floor around her feet. Sam was secretly pleased with himself for ordering her to take it off. Much as he loved the thing he always struggled to get it off her and today was not a day where he wanted to feel the fool over a piece of female clothing. He already had too many other issues of pride at stake. He took a moment to openly stare letcherously at her exposed breasts. Fake, but still hot nonetheless.

"Now put your arms above your head and grasp your right wrist with your left hand."

"What the-"

"DO IT! Or I leave!"

Deciding to take his threat seriously she held her hands up above her head the way that he had described. Her breasts shifted invitingly higher.

He then moved forward, cupping her breasts, briefly taking each nipple into his mouth in turn, before moving his face up her throat and starting to bite. She pulled her head back with pleasure. His hand then travelled back down to the wet patch between her legs and she audibly sighed when he hit the spot that he had left earlier. He pulled the panties to the side so that he could play with her clit directly, flicking it and feeling it swell.

"Apologize." he whispered in her ear.

She pretended that she didn't hear him. "Apologize!" Louder and more insistent this time. There was no way that she could have missed it.

"Shit Sam! What for?" she was struggling to keep her arms up and her legs were starting to buckle from pleasure.

"Apologize for what you keep calling me."

She met his eyes. "No."

"No?"

"I said no!"

Again his hand stopped. Again he removed it and wiped it on his jeans. "Oh well. No loss to me."

He straightened up his shirt and started to make his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go and find some other girl to fuck who isn't a grade A bitch!"

She growled and lunged at him, but being a football player meant Sam was faster. He caught her by the wrists and glared at her. "On second thoughts, maybe i'll just stay here and force the apology out of you!"

She did her best to fight back. "Take your hands off me _estúpido_!"

"You didn't seem to mind my hands a few moments ago!" He held on to her wrists even tighter and pulled her towards the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Sam said nothing. Santana was strong but he was stronger and heavier and he used this to his advantage, pulling her on to his lap while keeping her wrists firmly clamped in his hands. Despite her fighting and kicking he was able to clasp both her wrists together with his left hand while pushing her to be face down with the other, her face in the cushions, her ass up on his lap. He stroked one of her butt cheeks almost tenderly, very much enjoying the angle. Santana, on the other hand was livid and swearing very loudly in spanish.

"Oh shut your bitchface up! All I need is for you to say sorry and this will all be over!"

"NEVER!"

"Okay." He sighed as if he was saddened rather than excited by what he was about to do. He raised his free right hand and slammed it hard against her fleshy butt cheek. It made a satisfyingly loud smack. Santana screamed and kicked out her legs. It had to hurt. The red hand print was raised immediately and the palm of his own hand was tingling. But it didn't stop there. Smack, smack, smack! Three more in quick succession. He had done two hard slaps to each cheek and they were already getting red. Santana screamed blue murder and Sam really hoped that nobody was passing by the front of the house right now!

"Are you ready to apologize?"

She cursed loudly in Spanish but none of the words resembled the one he knew was sorry so he continued with another set of four slaps. Again in rapid succession. No soothing ass rubs inbetween, just a solid punishment spanking.

Still no apology. His hand was starting to hurt. And fun as this was for him, the wet patch on the leg of his jeans indicated that Santana was actually enjoying it far more than she was letting on.

_The kinky bitch! Was there nothing he could do to her?_

He looked down at her very red ass. There was no way she was going to be sitting on that for the next few hours! In a final blast of inspiration he came up with another idea to force his hand and get his apology. Before she had a chance to recover herself he had pushed her off his lap, pulled himself up off the couch and then pulled her up and over his shoulder into a firemans lift. She pounded his back with her fists but there was no way that she could get out of his vice-like grip on her legs!

She got a little calmer as they headed up the stairs, assuming they were heading to her room for more games. But she was wrong. As soon as he strode straight past her bedroom she started to scream and hit him again and as they entered her parents bedroom she went crazy.

"Sam! Put me down! We can't be in here!"

"Too late! We already are!"

He closed the door behind them and turned the key in the lock. After pausing for a second he then removed the key from the lock. He then threw her on to the bed and she scrambled herself into a sitting position just in time to see him tiptoe and slide the key on top of the wardrobe.

She froze. She knew there was no way that she would be able to reach that key. Not without standing on something like a chair. And Sam was never going to let her do that when he was in control.

"Please Sam!"

He shook his head and smiled at her wickedly. "You know what to do."

Santana sighed. She had dug herself into a hole, yet pride forced her to admit defeat. She glared back at him defiantly.

"Okay. I get it. You just want me to fuck you senseless. Right here on your parents bed. So hard that when you come you'll leave a nice wet patch that will take some explaining. Together with the wrinkled sheets and the reek of sex."

She stared back at him, speechless.

"That's fine. While i'm slamming my cock into your pussy i'll be thinking of your mom. Coz you know she's got one hot tight sweet ass just like yours." That Southern drawl was back with a vengeance. "I bet your dad gets to bury himself in it every night. But he probaby has to keep his hand over her mouth coz i bet she screams as loud as you do and they have to try really hard for the sound not to reach your room!"

She really didn't need to hear that.

But he was on the bed now. She had tried to push him away but now they were wrestling. And Sam as usual had the upper hand.

"Don't fight this babe. We can do this the hard way or..." he shrugged "Or the hard way!"

"Sam the key! You came late! My parents will be home soon!"

He pinned her down with his full weight and started to nuzzle her neck. "Don't worry babe. The door's locked. They can't get in."

She groaned as his hand finally returned to where it had been downstairs, two bent fingers slipping staight inside her heat, liquid already escaping from her and leaving it's mark on the bed. As he started pumping her fingers, he knew he hit her magic spot again and again.

When he felt her getting close he left her again, panting on the bed as he stood to remove his jeans and boxers. His green eyes stayed on her as he ripped open a condom, pinched the end and slid it on. He watched as she unconsciously licked her lips with desire. "It's just one word Santana. I want you to say it like you mean it."

Her lips moved like she was going to say someting but no sound came out.

Then another idea struck him. He reached into his pants pocket for a second condom and started to unwrap it. She looked at him, puzzled and he offered no explanation as he took extra care slipping on the second, being careful not to dislodge or loosen the first.

He then returned to the bed and knelt between her knees. He wasn't about to let her know that the two condoms were to help dull the sensation and held him back from coming too fast. He had every intention of fucking her so hard she would have to miss the next day of school and was not going to have that ruined by him coming too fast.

"Last chance." He pulled her legs apart, pushing her panties to the side and placing one leg on each of his shoulders. He used his hands to pin her forearms down against her sides. He was so hard he didn't need to guide himself to that familiar place. "Say it!"

She smiled and shook her head, knowing what was coming. Or rather _thinking_ she knew what was coming.

He entered her swiftly, hard and to the hilt. He was so far in he could fucking feel her uterus! Sam never did this to a girl. He knew he was big an he always entered slowly. But if anyone could take it, Santana could. For a second he reveled in the feeling of suddenly being utterly enveloped in the hot wet tightness. Then he opened his eyes to look at her. For the first time ever she had not made a sound other than a brief 'ugh' of shock. He looked down at her face, contorted with a combination of pain, shock and pleasure. He stayed exactly where he was when she opened her eyes.

"Say it!"

She couldn't make a sound. All breath had been knocked out of her. She was completely and utterly full. The hot tightness surrounding his cock was killing him and he was desperate to start thrusting but he held off, waiting for her to adjust.

Finally she stopped wincing and looked back up at him, anger flaring in her eyes. But behind the anger lust and desire. She had survived the initial pain and shock and now she needed him to finish what he started. She started to try and move her hips but she was pinned down.

"Sam what the fu-"

"SAY IT!"

He had her. He knew he had her. He could hold this position longer than her. If if he wasn't going to move he sure as hell wasn't going to let her move for him. Nobody gets any pleasure til he gets his apology.

It didn't take long.

"Okay. I'm sorry Sam."

He slid his length slowly out of her until only his throbbing tip remained inside. With superhuman strength he held himself there. After a moment's pause he asked "Sorry for what?"

She squirmed, wanting him to move again. _Needing_ him to move again.

But he needed more. It wasn't just the stupid name, it was the fact that she had humiliated him in front of the whole Glee club, and ultimately had wanted to use that song in front of hundreds of people to humiliate him at Regionals.

"Sorry for calling you Trouty Mounth!"

He thrust back into her and was rewarded with a loud "YES!" But then he held it there.

"Anything else?"

She frowned and glared at him, the split second of pleasure gone but she was stimulated to the point where nothing but a violent pounding would hit the spot. She needed this. And she needed it now. "And i'm sorry for the song. I'm sorry for writing the fucking song, i'm sorry for singing the fucking song and OH god Sam just FUCK ME!"

Finally satisfied by the apology he did, thrusting as hard and as deep as he could.

"Oh SAM! Oh YES YES YES!" Each time he slammed in to her he she cried out, in English, Spanish and whatever other sound could come out of her mouth.

"Harder... Fuck me.. Right there!... OH YEEEEAAAHHHHSSSSSSSS!" He felt her spasm and come around him. But he wasn't ready to come yet. He still had anger to beat out. And she had turned him on so crazy he was starting to wonder if he would ever be about to switch this off.

He continued with the pounding, pushing himself forward so her hips came up higher, his balls slapping against her pussy so hard even their cries could not down out the sound.

Santana's cries became a low growling sound, as if she had lost the power of speech. The sound only turned him on even more.

He changed position, opening her up even more underneath him, her legs now over her own shoulders, his arms now higher up, bench pressing himself over her and into her. He would have to thank Bieste for those punishing training sessions. They'd done wonders for his stamina.

Santana was moaning underneath him, strangely quieter than usual. Her face was contorted and her eyes were streaming with tears. Being rocked by multiple orgasms clearly took the energy and volume out of her. Her filed away that little nugget on information away for future use.

Finally he could feel himself starting to lose control. But there was one final thing he wanted to do. After a few more thrusts he knew the time had come. He pulled out of her, quickly admiring the gaping hole he had left behind and the wet patch on the bed underneath her hips before quickly pulling off the condoms and tossing them to the side.

With a just a couple of strokes with his hand he came in long ribbons over Santana's stomach and breasts.

She was too drained and exhausted to care.

He collapsed on to his back panting.

Santana would have one hell of a mess to clean up before her parents get back but at least he got his apology!


End file.
